Comme d'habitude
by Poucycatt
Summary: Une ptite song fic avec la chanson de Claude François:"Comme d'habitude".Et voilà. C'est tout, parce que je suis pas très douée pour mettre des résumés!


Auteur :Poucycatt  
  
Source :GW  
  
Genre :yaoi, songfic  
  
Couple :3x4  
  
Disclamaire :Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, ni la chanson « Comme d'habitude »de Claude François.  
  
Petite note : //° est égale au pov de Trowa et ^_^ est égale au pov de Quatre.  
  
Deuxième petite note : L'action se déroule dans la planque des G-Boys pendant que Heero,  
  
Duo et Wufei sont en mission depuis environ une semaine.  
  
Voilà c'est tout, maintenant je vous laisse lire « tranquuillllle !! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme d'habitude.  
  
  
  
« Je me lève et je te bouscule  
  
Tu ne te réveilles pas  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Sur toi je remonte le drap  
  
J'ai peur que tu aies froid  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Ma main caresse tes cheveux Presque malgré moi  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Mais toi, tu me tournes le dos  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
  
  
//° : J'ouvre les yeux ;encore une nuit de passée, seul dans mon lit à rêver de ton doux sourire.  
  
Tu es là, endormi, dans ton lit, à quelque pas de moi.  
  
Je contemple ton visage endormi, il est magnifique ;on peut y lire toute la joie de vivre qui t'habite. Tu souris dans ton sommeil.  
  
J'aimerais tant que ce soit moi qui fasse naître ce sourire qui illumine tes traits .  
  
  
  
« Alors je m'habille très vite  
  
Je sors de la chambre  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Tout seul je bois mon café  
  
Je suis en retard  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Sans bruit je quitte la maison  
  
Tout est gris dehors  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
J'ai froid, je relève mon col  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
  
  
^_^ : Le soleil m'éblouit à travers mes rêves, je m'éveille et sors de mon lit. Tu n'es plus dans le tien, j'en suis triste ;j'aime te voir dormir, voir ton visage exprimer tes émotions que tu caches si bien de la journée.  
  
Si seulement tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi.  
  
« Comme d'habitude, toute la journée Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
  
Comme d'habitude je vais sourire  
  
Comme d'habitude je vais même rire  
  
Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
Je descends à la cuisine, une odeur de café s'y évade, mais toi, tu n'y es plus.  
  
J'en pleurerais presque de déception.  
  
  
  
« Et puis le jour s'en ira  
  
Moi je reviendrai  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Toi, tu seras sortie  
  
Pas encore rentrée  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Tout seul j'irai me coucher  
  
Dans ce grand lit froid  
  
Comme d'habitude  
  
Mes larmes, je les cacherai  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
  
  
//° :Toute la journée je me suis baladé en ville. Je n'aurais pas pu rester avec toi, sinon mon c?ur t'aurait crié mes sentiments pour toi ;mais j'ai bien trop peur qu'ils ne soient pas partagés.  
  
« Comme d'habitude, même la nuit  
  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
  
Comme d'habitude tu rentreras  
  
Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai  
  
Comme d'habitude tu me souriras  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
  
  
Il est tard et je me décide enfin à rentrer.  
  
  
  
« Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras  
  
Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras  
  
Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera  
  
Comme d'habitude »  
  
  
  
^_^ : Enfin te voilà , tu viens de passer la porte d'entrée. Je t'invite à passer à table en souriant ; J'ai cuisiné tout l'après midi pour toi.  
  
Je souris encore. Je suis si heureux que tu sois là !  
  
  
  
« Comme d'habitude on fera semblant  
  
Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour  
  
Comme d'habitude on fera semblant »  
  
  
  
//° :Tu m'as souris pendant tout le repas, bien qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous deux.  
  
Maintenant nous débarrassons la table, tu sembles hésiter à me dire quelque chose.  
  
Mais quoi.?  
  
  
  
^_^ : Soudain tu me fixes et me demande ce qui semble me perturber.  
  
J'hésite à te répondre.puis finalement je me jette à l'eau et tant pis pour ce qui arrivera !  
  
Je t'avoue les sentiments qui m'enflamment jours et nuits, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.  
  
  
  
//° :Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que tu m'as dit « je t'aime ! ».  
  
Je vois un voile de peur et de tristesse passer devant tes yeux.  
  
Alors je m'approche de toi et t'embrasse tendrement.  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ :Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont si douces ; je réponds passionnément à ton baiser et lorsque celui-ci prend fin, je vois tes yeux pétiller de bonheur ; et là, tu me dis que tu m'aimes depuis toujours et pour toujours ! Ensuite tes lèvres se pressent à nouveau aux miennes.!  
  
  
  
Fin !  
  
  
  
Et hop ! Une petite songfic toute mimi .^^  
  
Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire voici mon é-mail : cajedi@brutele.be 


End file.
